


I've Moved!

by mortalfool



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 12:52:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2693675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mortalfool/pseuds/mortalfool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've moved to a new author name - you can find me <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/sammyatstanford/pseuds/sammyatstanford">here</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Moved!

I've moved to a new author name - you can find me [here](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sammyatstanford/pseuds/sammyatstanford).


End file.
